Shower Games
by CrimsonAkane
Summary: Morning time. And Yugi has something else on his mind that isn't just a simple "Good Morning". YamiYugiXYugiMutou, Puzzleshipping with Dominate Yugi, Warning: Lemon ahead, YAOI


**A/N**: I would like to dedicate this to The Mad Squirrel. Her review on Blindfold inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy the ending! – Akane

As always, YGO and all related trademarks do not belong to me.

* * *

Yami stirred as he slowly woke up. He could faintly see the sun through the crack in between the curtains. He turned his head slightly to the right and smiled. Red eyes met purple and Yugi leaned forward to nuzzle him.

"Good morning Yami." His voice was raspy, just waking up himself.

"Good morning, love." Yami felt the familiar weight of Yugi's arm settle itself around his middle and pull him closer; a small smile graced his lips. A wave of pain shot up his spine and he groaned. Yugi frowned and gently maneuvered them so he could rub his lover's back.

"Sorry, I was a little rough last night," he glanced down at the floor and saw the blindfold. That had been such a good idea. Yami had been so responsive. And the sounds… Oh the sounds. Yami's moans had been music to his ears. Yugi brushed his lips against the shell of Yami's ear, gently biting down. He smirked as a small gasp escaped Yami's lips. Those kissable, candy lips… The ones Yugi would never get tired of kissing. Slowly, Yugi kissed his way from Yami's ear, along his jaw and, finally, kissed his lips.

"Mmm…" Yami purred.

Yugi gently rolled Yami onto his back and crawled over him, kissing down to the faintly marked skin of Yami's neck. He heard Yami take a sharp breath as he moved his head so Yugi's lips could skim over the sensitive skin.

Yugi knew Yami's body as well as he knew his own. He knew exactly where to touch to make the lithe body beneath him bend and writhe with want. And Yugi loved that power; he loved using it. His hand made its way slowly up Yami's chest and his fingers gently plucked at his left nipple. Yami's chest rose to meet those clever fingers as they pinched and rolled over the sensitive bud. "Oh…" Yami's hands gripped his shoulders, his half erect member twitching. Yugi chuckled and pulled away, rolling out of bed. He stretched and turned his head to look at Yami. He couldn't help another smirk.

That was such a pretty sight.

He was flushed, panting and looking at Yugi with lusty eyes. He leaned back down and kissed him softly, quickly, but added enough heat to tease Yami. "Come shower with me?"

Yami nodded, getting out of bed slowly due to his sore muscles. Yugi reaches for his hand and grasps it gently, guiding him along toward the bathroom. Yugi fiddles with the knobs of the shower. As the water heats, he wraps his arms around Yami and kisses him softly again. His hands roam and he cups Yami's ass, pulling him close. He felt his own dick twitch and harden a fraction.

He wanted to be buried in Yami's ass again.

Wanted.

Needed.

Craved.

Yugi knew he always would. He loved the heat and the slickness. He loved watching himself sink into that tightness. He craved to hear Yami moan and cry his name as he slid and thrusted into him, the feel of Yami's nails on his back. He craved to feel the soft flesh of Yami's thighs against his hips. A moan rumbled in the back of his throat and he ground into Yami, forcing a moan from his lover. Yugi pulled away, eyes dark with desire. He gently pushes Yami into the shower and follows, pinning him against the tile wall and kissing him again.

Yugi ran his hands up Yami's chest again, pinching and rolling his nipples between his fingers as his mouth fell to his collar bones, nipping softly. Yami's head tilted back, gasping and writhing under Yugi's torment. His knee slid between Yami's legs and his thigh brushed against his hardening member; he earned a low moan and smirked. He forced Yami's legs a little wider apart and pinched his nipples again.

"Ah!" Yami arched into him, hands gripping onto Yugi's shoulders as his knees quaked. One of Yugi's hands slipped down, nails lightly scratching against the soft skin of Yami's stomach, moving to lightly grip Yami's dick. Yugi tugged gently, pumping him into hardness, running his finger over the slit on his crown. Yami quaked against him again, small moans escaping from slightly parted lips. A hand cupped Yugi's chin and forced his head up. Their lips met in a searing kiss. Yugi thrusted his tongue into Yami's mouth, claiming and conquering…

Yami was his.

Yugi's other hand slid down Yami's back. His fingers slid down the crease of his Yami's ass and then inward, brushing against his already semi-open asshole.

It had been a long night.

And, Yugi decided, he was nowhere near done with the man under his hands.

With a feral smirk, he turned Yami around, re-pinning him against the wall. He pushed a finger into him, just past the first ring of muscle. Yami broke the kiss, head going back as he gasped. Another tremor shook his body and Yugi smirked. Only he could do this to him. The finger he had pushed inside curled and he gently thrust it, re-stretching the passage. He watched as Yami bit his lip and push down onto the finger inside him. With a chuckle, he pushed a second into him. He didn't go any deeper; he kept his fingers still just barely inside. Yugi smirked as Yami shifted trying to push his fingers deeper, desperate for friction.

It was such a turn on to see Yami wantonly spread his thighs and offer his ass to Yugi. Yami moaned again. God that was a delicious sound…

Yugi looked into his eyes, "Use my fingers. Fuck yourself."

Yami moaned loudly and shook his head, "No you. It has to be you."

Yugi shook his head and withdrew a finger, "No. I want to watch…" He curled the finger that was still barely inside Yami, "just remember, this could be your finger. You could be doing this alone." Yugi's hand left Yami's member, falling limply to his side. Yami whimpered and Yugi smirked, "You know what I want. And you need it… Fuck. Yourself."

There was a moment of pause before Yami shifted down, pushing Yugi's finger fully inside of him. Yami rolled his hips, accentuation the feeling of the finger buried inside him. He groaned, forehead falling to rest against the shower wall. Yugi pushed him over a bit more, exposing him more than he already was. And to Yugi, there wasn't a more gorgeous sight. Yami clenched around his finger and, almost as if rewarding him, Yugi ran his hand up his spine.

Yugi's eyes darkened as the trails of water slipped between those cheeks and tracked them as they appeared again, running down Yami's inner thighs. He groaned, a wave of need raging through him. Slowly, he worked another finger into Yami, spreading them to stretch him. He couldn't help but smirk when his lover gasped underneath him, back bowing slightly as he tried to push those fingers deeper into him. "Not yet, Yami… Not yet…" Yugi thrust those fingers roughly into him earning himself a gasp from Yami.

Yugi moved closer, length brushing against one of Yami's cheeks. His lips fell to the skin of his back, nipping and sucking softly. He could feel Yami practically vibrating underneath his torment. As a reward he twisted his fingers slightly, curling them, and chuckled when Yami moaned.

"Yugi… please…"

"You just sound so good. I can't help it."

"Yugi," he moaned breathlessly.

"Oh alright…" he removed his fingers and chuckled softly as the body beneath him shook. Yugi wrapped a hand around himself and pumped a few times, hardening himself completely. Yugi teased him, tip just outside…

"Yugi, please…"

And at Yami's word he started pushing into him; his head parting Yami easily. He moved slowly, hand running along Yami's back as he writhed. Yugi bottomed out in him, balls deep in his lover's ass. They stilled so Yami could adjust and Yugi ran his hand along his spine again. The hot water beat down on them and the steam wrapped around them like a blanket.

Yami felt good; he tightened around him, muscles clenching as if he would just suddenly pull out. Oh Yugi wouldn't dream of that. He ground against Yami a little and chuckled when his lover moaned. "Oh! Yugi… please…"

"Please what?"

An impatient grunt as Yami tried to move for that friction but to no avail. "Yugi, please… please…"

Yugi shook his head, "Please what, _Mou Hitori no Boku_?"

"Fuck me!"

Yugi smirked and pulled out, leaving just his tip inside. And oh… He watched, eagerly, as Yami's entrance clenched around him to hold him there, keep him inside. He was in love with his ass. "I would love to." And he thrusted in, hard and fast, ripping a gasp from Yami's parted lips, leaving him breathless and panting. Yugi slowed, keeping with the same hard thrusts and listened to the gasps and moans from the man beneath him. There was nothing more stunning than this; not to Yugi. The sounds, the feel… all because of this one man.

Yugi loved him.

He leaned over and kissed his shoulder as he thrusted, murmuring into his ear. Sweet nothings and "I love you's" slipped easily from him because they were the truth. And even though he teased, even though he could be rough, he loved Yami. "I. Love. You." Each word was punctuated with a single powerful thrust.

Then Yami turned his head and caught Yugi's lips in a soft, quick kiss, "I love you too…"

And Yugi's heart sang.

He thrusted into his lover, showing him exactly how much he loved him.

Yugi wrapped a hand around Yami's length, stroking squeezing him gently as he moved his hips. He was trying to find the perfect angle…

Yami cried out and, instinctively, Yugi knew he had hit exactly what he had been looking for and aimed there. Yami moaned and arched his back, pushing back against Yugi seeking more. And Yugi was happy to oblige.

"Yugi- I'm gonna- oh please!"

Yugi groaned, "Cum."

A simple command. Enough to push Yami over the edge. Yugi thrusted a few more times before the knot in his stomach burst. He thrusted as deep as he could get and released, pouring his seed into Yami. He couldn't move. He was blinded by his passion as he drowned in ecstasy. Finally he collapsed against Yami's back and held him, trying to find some energy again. Once he had gathered some, he pulled out, watching as a little bit of his cum ran down Yami's leg. He held him for a moment longer, making sure he wasn't going to fall, then turned off the water. He paused for a moment, catching his breath then looked at his lover.

"Hey Yami… want to play Yahtzee?"

* * *

**A/N**: And that's all folks. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
